Mechanical Love
by Bruce Winterblue
Summary: When newcomer Azami moves to town, she had only one goal. To buy a persocom. And then get a job. Okay, she had more than one goal... Rated M for future chapters!  I'm sorry if info's off, I haven't finished the series yet! .
1. Chapter 1

Mechanical Love (Ch. 1)

(Well, here goes fanfic #2! Chobits! Knock yourself out! (Not  
>literally... You'll miss the awsome.))<p>

Disclaimer: Chobits belongs to the manga team CLAMP. Sadly, this  
>wasn't my idea. Just the fanfic.<p>

Chapter 1- Prolouge

Azami had just moved into town.

She was used to living in a small city, and she was amazed by the  
>buildings, the people, and especially one thing. The persocoms. The<br>girl had been working for three years straight saving for one, and she  
>finally had enough money.<p>

She bought a persocom that was fairly new, and got the software for  
>him. The shop owner was a nice guy, so for a few extra dollars, he<br>would install the software for her and deliver him later in the day.

Azami counted every second as she waited for her persocom to arrive at  
>her un-packed apartment. Then there was a ding at the door. As<br>promised, the shop owner had brought the persocom to her in fully  
>working order. All she had to do was turn it on.<p>

(Persocoms are so infuriating!) she screamed inside of her head. She  
>couldn't find the on switch. She had checked everywhere. Even places<br>that shouldn't be checked.

(Do they really build these models that big?) she pondered in  
>curiosity as she continued her search, but she had no luck.<p>

(I really wish I could turn you on...) she though as she wove her hand  
>through his hair right above a little black bump that was supposely<br>his ear. She felt something open up when she touched him there. It was  
>the power switch. "Duh." she said out loud as she flipped the switch.<p>

There was a soft buzzing noise followed by silence. Then the persocom  
>opened his eyes. "Hello. What is your name?" it asked.<p>

"Azami." she replied.

"And what shall I be called?" the persocom asked.

(He does look like that one boy in my class from back in town...)  
>Azami thought.<p>

"Your name is Ryota." she said.

"My name is Ryota. I belong to Azami. Azami is my master. This is all  
>true, correct?" Bruce said. She heard that soft whirring sound as he<br>said it.

"Yep! Welcome to the family!" she yelled whlie hugging him.

"Azami... A normal human would not be able to breathe at this  
>pressure." Ryota said as he tried to wiggle out of her hug.<p>

"Oh! Sorry!" Azami let go, and Ryota lost his balance, sending him to  
>the floor.<p>

(Okay, here's the deal, I've lost a little motivation for this story in future chapters. Maybe a review would help? Yep, all someone needs to do is post ONE review, and I'll post ALL the chapters I've written! That's six chapters of yummy persocom goodness!)


	2. Chapter 2

Mechanical Love (Ch. 2)

(Well, a promise is a promise! Shout out to nomercy745 for being the first person EVER to review one of my stories! This is for you, bro! ^.^ )

Disclaimer: Chobits belongs to the manga team CLAMP. Sadly, this  
>wasn't my idea. Just the fanfic.<p>

Chapter 2- Working a persocom 101

Azami had taken her day off from her job at the cosplay cafe down the  
>street to do a little reading.<p>

She picked up Ryota's owner manual.

Ryota had also found some reading of his own as he picked up one of  
>Azami's magazines.<p>

"Hmm..." Azami was trying to process all this information, and failing  
>to.<p>

She gave up and flipped the page.

"This model of persocom is standardly equipped with PersoEro, software  
>that will optomize your sexual encou-" She didn't want to finish that<br>sentence or read that chapter ever again.  
>She didn't plan to do that stuff with him. She wasn't that desperate.<p>

"Azami?" Ryota asked.

"Hm? What is it-" She stopped mid sentence.

"Do all men wear this?" He had picked up her cosplay magazine,  
>scavanged through her dresser, and picked out an outfit that matched<br>one of the male models in the magazine. Fox ears flopped on his head a  
>a tail hang from his waist as he tried to imitate the pose in the<br>magazine.

She regretted being an otaku for a second and passed out.

(So... Cute...) was her last thought.

Recovering a few minutes later, she got back up, trying to ignore him.  
>She felt something odd and checked herself. She was thougherly wet.<p>

(Crap. Did he... Turn me on?) she questioned.

"Ryota. I need you to do me a favor." Azami asked as she looked at him.

He was right underneath her, looking her straight in the eyes, still  
>wearing the fox ears. "Yes, master?" he asked innocently.<p>

(Not helping!) she felt like she was going to pass out again. "Walk to  
>the wall and stare at it." she said. He obeyed. She quickly took off<br>her pants and removed the offending item and replaced it with a clean  
>pair, but them decided it would be just better to change into her<br>pajamas.

"Okay, you can stop now. It's getting late anyway, so let's go to  
>sleep." she said as she climbed into bed.<p>

"Sleep?" Ryota had a puzzled look on his face. "Where?"

"Oh yeah... I haven't ordered you a bed yet. Looks like we'll just  
>have to share for tonight." Azami said as she patted the bed.<p>

"But I don't have any pajamas." he said.

(Why are you being so difficult?) she thought as she pulled out a bag  
>from underneath her bed and tossed it to him.<p>

A few minutes later, he had climbed into bed with her.

"Can I hold you, Azami?" he asked.

Azami was completly confused. "Why?"

"Because I feel like I can protect you better when you're closer."  
>Ryota said. "And you're hogging the bed."<p>

She was touched by his words. Maybe persocoms had a conpulsive need to  
>protect their masters.<p>

"Oh sorry..." She moved closer to the edge of the bed so poor Ryota  
>wasn't squeezed against the wall. "Go ahead... I don't care..." she<br>whispered.

He slowly creeped up on her, and wrapped his arms around her chest,  
>his hands resting above her belly button. Sinking his head into her<br>shoulder, she heard the peaceful sound of sleep coming from him within  
>the minute. She followed suit.<p>

(It's like the friend I never had...) she thought as sleep shrouded  
>her mind.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mechanical Love (Ch. 3)

Disclaimer: Chobits belongs to the manga team CLAMP. Sadly, this  
>wasn't my idea. Just the fanfic.<p>

Azami woke up to an extremely warm feeling all around her body.

She was still in her persocom's arms, but she was turned into his  
>body, almost on top of him. And he was awake.<p>

"Ryota? Good morning..." She nudged off of him. "What happened?"

"About an hour ago, I tried to get out of bed, but you turned into me,  
>wrapped your legs around mine, and squeezed your arms around me."<br>Ryota explained. "I kept trying to move, but your grip would get  
>tighter. So I just sat and waited."<p>

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Azami was heavily blushing. She couln't believe  
>what she had done to her persocom. Violation was an understatment.<p>

"It's okay Azami." Ryota said with a smile. "Would you like some  
>breakfast?"<p>

"Sure, thanks Ryota!" Azami tried to smile back, but her dream was  
>still in her head, repeating itself over and over again.<p>

After Ryota left the room, she rested her head back on her pillow and  
>closed her eyes.<p>

Dream

Azami jerks out of her sleep to find herself in her room. "Huh?"

Ryota opened the door, with a tray of pancakes and a cup of orange  
>juice, her favorite. Except there was one thing missing. He had human<br>ears. Not those black bumps.

Azami jumped up out of her bed. Ryota put down they tray and hugged  
>her. Unaudible words came out of their mouths, and then...<p>

They kissed. They slowly made their way to her bed and fell on it.

After a minute of kissing, they found themselves naked as he hovered  
>over her body.<p>

"... I love you, Azami." Ryota said.

End dream

Ryota walked in with the plate of pancakes. "Azami I have your-"

He was interrupted by a loud "I love you, Ryota!" coming from her mouth.

Ryota dropped the tray of food.


	4. Chapter 4

Mechanical Love (Ch. 4)

Disclaimer: Chobits belongs to the manga team CLAMP. Sadly, this  
>wasn't my idea. Just the fanfic.<p>

Flashback

Azami had just turned 17.

She was scheduled to graduate high school in a month. And it was her  
>last chance to ask out the guy she had been crushing on for the last 4<br>years.

But as she turned the corner, what she saw nearly killed her.

He was kissing another girl. One in peticular. His on and off  
>girlfriend.<p>

She didn't talk to him again.

End flashback

She was slowly waking up. (Why did I have that dream... And that  
>moment from a few months ago came right at the good part...)<p>

Azami opened her eyes to see Ryota in a sense of pure shock.

"A-Azami?" Ryota stuttered. "Y-You love m-me?"

"Huh? Of course not!" she yelled. "G-Get out so I can change!"

Ryota frowned at her anger. "Of course, Azami." he closed the door  
>softly.<p>

Azami felt hurt. (The look on his face...) she thought as she changed  
>out of her very wet pajama bottom.<p>

Time skip.

They ate breakfast in silence.

"Azami?" Ryota asked as she was about to walk out the door.

"Hm? What's up Ryota?"

He replayed the audio he had recorded earler.

"I said that?" Azami whispered.

"Yes." Ryota said. "Have a good day." he pushed her softly out the  
>door and closed it.<p>

-Ryota's POV-

(Why?) He leaned against the door, feeling something run down his  
>cheek. He quickly looked up his information and learned about himself.<p>

He was apparently an experimental model that could feel human emotion.  
>He could do anything a human could do. He was created by a young man<br>named Minoru Kokubunji. The goverment wouldn't allow for him to  
>continue the model due to contreversy, so he was sold under the guise<br>of an ordinary persocom to the shop Azami had bought him from.

(These are called tears.) He thought as he touched one of the drops on  
>his cheek. (A human cries when they feel sad. Or even happy. But my<br>heart tells me these are sad tears.)

-Azami's POV-

She had to get to work, but she oddly couldn't move her feet.

(Why is my heart beating so fast?) she asked herself. (It's not like  
>I'm in love with him... I'm not in love with a machine! Or am I?)<br>Azami was completly confused. Was her "love" for her persocom just  
>feeling of unaquainted love for her high school crush? Or was it<br>something new? (I better just at least go apologize...)

-Normal POV-

She tried to open the door, but something was blocking it. It quickly  
>moved, and she opened it. Ryota was standing right there. "Azami? What<br>are you-" He was inturruped by his master crashing into his arms and  
>forcing her lips onto his.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Mechanical Love (Ch. 5)

Disclaimer: Chobits belongs to the manga team CLAMP. Sadly, this  
>wasn't my idea. Just the fanfic.<p>

-Ryota's POV-

His head was about to explode. Azami was kissing him. His master.

-Azami's POV-

She honestly didn't know why she was kissing him. Her heart took over  
>her body for just a second. But all she knew was that she was in love.<br>With her persocom.

-Normal POV-

The forced kiss from earlier was getting more passionate by the second.

Time seemed to pass by as they stood there and kissed. Then, a small  
>beep rang through the room.<p>

It was her cellphone.

She broke from Ryota and picked it up. "Hello?"

Silence. Then an explosion of yelling. All she heard before her  
>eardrums started ringing were "Where are you?" and "You're late!" she<br>had assumed it was her boss at the cosplay cafe.

"Bye, Ryota!" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye! Have a good day!"

-Time skip-

Azami was burnt out.

Her boss had almost killed her for being so late. In the end, she  
>ended up closing shop. By herself.<p>

She turned the corner to the apartment and accidently bumped into  
>someone.<p>

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Azami was completly  
>embarassed.<p>

"Uh-... It's okay." the boy she had bumped said.

"Oh..."

"You want me to walk you home? Girls shouldn't be out alone." The guy  
>was trying to help, so she accepted his offer.<p>

On the way there, she learned the guy's name was Hideki and he had  
>a... unique persocom as well. Her name was Chi.<p>

"Why such a simple name?" she asked.

"When I found her, that's all she could say." he replied.

"Wow... So she can feel human emotions? Mine can."

Hideki seemed shocked as he jumped back. "Wait, what? Your persocom  
>can feel human emotions?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Hmmm... Bring him here tomorrow. Around noonish." he said as he  
>pulled out a business card and gave it to her. "I'll meet you there<br>with Chi."

"Okay, I guess..." she said as she turned the corner to her apartment  
>complex. "I live here."<p>

"Funny. I live here too."

She double-takes. "Really? Weren't you-"

"I was walking that way to go pick up Chi. She has a job."

"Oh! You better get going then! Bye!" Azami waved bye.

"Bye!" Hideki waves back.

Him walking away was the last thing she saw as she closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Mechanical Love (Ch. 6)

Omake  
>-Azami at work-<br>You ordered the LEMON merainuge pie? Here! *sets plate down in front  
>of you* Enjoy!<p>

(If that wasn't enough warning for you, there's some (poorly-written .;;) lemon.)

Disclaimer: Chobits belongs to the manga team CLAMP. Sadly, this  
>wasn't my idea. Just the fanfic.<p>

"I'm home-" Azami said has she opened the door. She would normally  
>finish her sentence with Ryota, but she didn't have any breath left.<br>What she saw made her gasp in exclamation.

"Welcome home, Azami!" Ryota said. He had a table fully decorated with  
>two covered plates, and a glowing candle.<p>

"Ryota... Thanks so much!" she said after tackling/hugging her persocom.

Dinner was great. Sleeping in her persocom's arms was better.

-Time Skip-

"Mmmh... Good morning Ryota..." Azami mumbled as she opened her eyes.  
>There were no words that could express the amount of shock that she<br>saw on his face.

"Azami... You did it again..."

"Hm?" (Aw great.) She looked at the picture in front of her.

-Flashback- (Ryota's POV)

8:00 AM  
>Ryota woke up with Azami all over him. Again.<p>

(Great...) he thought to himself as he forced himself to sleep.

9:45 AM

"Ryota?" Azami mumbled as he came to.

"Oh! Good morning-"

"Shhhh..." Azami laid one finger on her persocom's lips.. She had, in  
>her sleep, made her way into his shirt. She delicatly kissed his neck<br>and grabbed his hand.

"Please Ryota..." she murmered.

His master took his captured hand and shoved it down her pants.

"Be gentle now..." She took one of his fingers and forced it inside her.

"Keep going... Please..."

He simply followed orders and repeated the up-and-down motion as a  
>tear hit his neck.<p>

9:47 AM

"Ryota!" Azami yelled as she released.

-End Flashback-

Azami looked at the time.

It was 9:48 in the morning.

(Dammit.)

-Azami's "Dream"-

Azami had cuddled with her persocom/boyfriend on their bed after  
>eating. They started their normal kissing before bed routine, but it<br>was going farther than normal. Azami could feel the sparks as they  
>kissed.<p>

Only one thought occupied her mind.

She wanted more.

She started to strip both of them, working in the occasional kiss.

Then, there was nothing left.

"Ryota..." she whispered as she rolled him on top of her. "Please...  
>Be gentle with me now..."<p>

"I love you, Azami." were the only words that left his mouth as he  
>entered her.<p>

She felt pure pain as a tear fell down her cheek.

Ryota stopped, but Azami didn't want this to end.

"Keep going... Please..." she whispered.

The feeling of pain was soon replaced with a overwhelming undescriable  
>pleasure.<p>

"Ryota!" she yelled as she felt release coming.

They both hit their peak. Her persocom collapsed on her chest.

Then everything went black.

-End dream-

Azami was completly embarassed. She had forced him to touch her.

After the akward morning passed by, Azami finally got the courage to  
>talk to him.<p>

"R... Ryota?" she stumbled.

"What's up?" he asked. He was acting like this morning had never  
>happened.<p>

"I'm... Sorry about this morning." she was on the brink of tears. She  
>leaned on his shoulder to hide her face. She was beet red and about to<br>cry.

Ryota saw the look on her face and the tears forming in her eyes. "No  
>need to apologize. My purpose is to make you happy remember?"<p>

She gasped.

"If me... Doing that to you makes you happy, then... You can make me  
>do it."<p>

Azami was shocked out of her mind. (He feels like that?) She couldn't  
>hold herself back.<p>

She pinned him to the couch and kissed him. He felt her tears hit his  
>face and run down it.<p>

She broke and rested her head on his chest. "Ryota... I hope you're  
>mine forever."<p>

"Promise." he said as her warmph was tempting sleep.

(I want another two reviews! And from someone else other than nomercy745! ,)


End file.
